1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a precast end or terminal for culverts and a form for casting the end. More specifically, the invention relates to a precast end with improved safety features and the form therefor.
2. Related Art
Precast concrete end walls (which may also be known as terminals or bulkheads) applied at the delivery or receiving end of culverts are known in the prior art. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,144,200 to Hewett and U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,588 to Odendahl, both of which are incorporated herein in their entireties. Typically, conventional xe2x80x9csafetyxe2x80x9d end walls have an upward slope for deflection of vehicles at highway, driveway, and road drainage crossings. However, conventional safety end walls are of limited value in controlling the overgrowth of grass and other vegetation, and in controlling erosion along the sides.
The current method of forming a culvert end wall requires cutting a precast pipe, placing the cut precast pipe, pouring a concrete apron to complete the culvert end, and then waiting 48 hours while the concrete cures.
It is to the solution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a safety end that can control the overgrowth of vegetation and can also control erosion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a safety end that has improved strength characteristics.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a form for a precast safety end that enables placement of the safety end in one step.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by the provision of a precast safety end for use with culverts on highway, driveway, and road drainage crossings, and a form for making the precast safety end. The precast safety end has a base having a depending flange at its outer end and an upright wall at its inner end, and opening in the wall to register with the opening in an abutting pipe culvert. Upright side walls on each side of the base connect with the upright end wall. The side walls taper downwardly from the upright end wall to the end of the base. The side walls have outwardly protruding wings on either side to prevent erosion and overgrowth of grass.
The form comprises an inner, main form member and two first and second outer side form members and that define a void in the shape of the base and side walls, an inner end wall form member and a channel forming member extending between the inner end wall form member and the main form member that with the main form member define a void in the shape of the upright end wall, and an outer end form member and a cross-piece that together with the outer end form member and the main form member define a void in the shape of the projecting flange.